


What if plan Z was a different plan? (Discontinued)

by Die_tbh



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: A fanfic request for a friend, Other, death warning, kinda shitposty, nuke warning, plankton wipes out a whole town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: The friend I was writing this for is a major dickhead so I have no motivation to finish this, sorry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

I finished gazing at the outside of the krusty krab 2.  
"CURSES! IT'S NOT FAIR! Mr. Krabs is being interviewed by Perch Perkins and i've never even had one CUSTOMER!" I moaned aloud.  
"Don't get so worked up again Plankton, I just mopped the floors." Karen said as she entered the empty restaurant.  
"Oh, Karen baby, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Krabs' success, the formula for the Krabby Patty. Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y." I rambled to my wife.  
"A to Y?" She asked.  
"Yeah, A to Y. You know, the letters of the alphabet."  
"What about Z?"  
"Z?"  
"Yeah you know, THE LETTER AFTER Y." Karen exclaimed. 

I jumped down and walked as fast as my stubby little legs could allow me to the cabinet room. I opened up my minuscule cabinet and started filing through the folders.  
"W, X, Y.... Z!" I picked up the file. "It's here! Just like you said!."  
"Oh, boy." Karen rolled her eyes.  
I examined the file, it was more of a scroll. I opened it and the scroll started to roll, it kept on rolling and rolling until it reached the front door of the Chum Bucket.  
"Well shit, this is a lot of reading to do." I muttered. Karen just beeped disapprovingly and picked up the scroll, scanning it with her computer face.  
"It's a plan to nuke out the entirety of Bikini Bottom." She said.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only just the beginning, things are going to get more wild! I hope i'll be able to update this consistently but that's just a hope. I know it's not much atm but uhh yeah it's just the opening.


	2. The Krusty Krab 2 opening ceremony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob attends the Krusty Krab 2 ceremony but he can't help but feel like something is off, whatever it is he'll surely get his mind off of it at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat.

"I'm ready promotion! I'm ready promotion!" I skipped happily, making my way to the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2. I can't believe it's the big day! But something feels slightly off... NAH! Nothing could feel off about the BEST DAY EVER! 

I finally arrived to the ceremony, shimmying my way over to my seat, which was next to none other than Squidward~ I sat down next to him, he just groaned into his head.  
"Hey Squidward! Are you excited for the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2?" I asked him.  
"No, just shut up." He groaned, sinking deeper into his seat. I just laughed at his SILLY behaviour and watched the stage intently, OH here comes Mr. Krabs!

"Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2!!" Mr. Krabs cheerily announced, popping confetti everywhere. I opened my mouth to see if I could catch any.  
"We paid $9 for this?" Mrs. Puff questioned in disgust.  
"I paid $10!" Sandy replied to her gal pal.  
"Now before we start with the ribbon-cutting, I would like to announce the name of our new manager." Mr. Krabs started with his speech.  
"WOOOOOOO, YEAHHH!" I started to clap violently. "YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING! WOOO! Shhh!" I shushed Squidward who was obviously cheering alongside me (which I appreciate highly buddy) but he needed to take it down a notch.

"...Well anyways, the new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee." Mr. Krabs continued his speech.  
'Yes!' I thought, it has to be me, it just has to.  
"The obvious choice for the job."  
'He's right!' It's gonna be me, it totally is!  
"A name you all know, it starts with an S."   
'THAT'S ME!'   
"Please welcome our new manager..." Mr. Krabs took a small pause, everyone leaned forward in anticipation, well, some people did. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Mr. Krabs then yelled out.  
"YES! YEAH!" I stand up and shake Squidwards tentacle, he seemed to be freaked out though. "Better luck next time buddy!" I told him shortly before sprinting as fast as I could onto the stage. 

"PEOPLE OF BIKINI BOTTOM, AS THE NEW MANAGER OF THE KRUSTY KRAB 2, YOU CAN BE ASSURED I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT AS BEST AS I CAN!" I yelled into the crowd, everyone cheered. I am manager of my own Krusty Krab, I should feel so ecstatic, I've waited for this all of my life it was the only thing I worked so hard for... so why don't I feel over the world?  
"I will do my best to be the best manager there ever was in the world! I will cook those Krabby Patties as best as I can and I will serve them with all of my might!" Why am I not happy about this. Maybe it's just the anxiety of owning your own restaurant, yeah.  
"GOO SPONGEBOB!" A voice yelled from the sky, everyone looked up to see Patrick Star flying with a flag in between his pink buttocks. "YEAH WOO AHAHA!" He laughed as he flew by.  
"DUCK ME BOYO!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he grabbed me and dived off the stage as Patrick crashed and set it on fire. Everyone ran away screaming (including Mr.K) but I stayed.

"Congratulations on becoming the new Krusty Krab 2 manager!" Patrick yelled as he embraced me in a hug.  
"Thanks buddy." I replied.   
"Let's go celebrate at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat!" Patrick yelled grabbing my hand and running down the street, I guess we're doing this now.

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAAH!" Patrick sung as we ran all the way to Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat.   
Maybe having some ice-cream at Goofy Goober's will get my mind off of things and into the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I am changing how the movie goes because it'll be more interesting. Also does Spongebob know that he was supposed to lose to Squidward as manager or is he really just feeling anxious? Who KNOWS?!! HAHHA.


End file.
